


Exchange Student

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: In which brainy social-justice-warrior Viktor Krum has eyes for international Quidditch star Hermione Granger.Pairing: Hermione Granger/Viktor KrumPrompt: Role reversal AU*





	Exchange Student

**Author's Note:**

> beta by imaginary_golux
> 
> *original prompt was for "Kwami Swap" which apparently are tiny creatures that give magic powers to the characters of Miraculous Ladybug. As I have no knowledge of this fandom, I'm going with a role-reversal AU instead.

Viktor sat at the end of the benches provided for the Durmstrang students in the Hogwarts Great Hall, between his two closest friends. “What do you think? Should I put my name in the Goblet?” He had finished his breakfast and was skimming over his notes. 

“You’ve certainly got the marks for it,” Jaromir allowed. “Marks aren’t everything, I grant you, but it suggests the ability is there.”

“And honestly,” Ekaterina teased him, “if you put half the effort into the tournament that you do into cooking up schemes to free our house elves, you shall make us very proud indeed.”

“You two are wretched,” Viktor laughed, and leaned back to rub his forehead. 

No sooner had he raised his hand then he lowered it again: the most beautiful girl had walked into the room, the jacket of her Quidditch uniform open over her blouse and tie. “Hey, who is that?” he whispered. 

“How should we know? We’ve only had eyes for those Beauxbatons girls,” Jaromir laughed, and he and Ekaterina shared a high-five over Viktor’s head while he banged his head against his satchel of books. 

“I changed my mind: you two are the worst,” Viktor groaned. “Anyway, it looks like she must play a little Quidditch.”

Ekaterina took a second look at the object of Viktor’s desire and nearly spat out her porridge. “Play a little Quidditch? That’s Hermione Granger!” Viktor looked at her with blank incomprehension. “She’s the Seeker for the English national junior team,” she explained with an eyeroll. “They say she’s already got four offers from professional teams.”

“Wait, national junior team?”

“Don’t worry, she just turned fifteen, you big softie,” Ekaterina chuckled.

“Great: now, what do I say to her?”

“Don’t tell her about SPEW,” Jaromir advised bluntly. “Not on a first date, at least.” His eyes lit up. “Oh, and don’t forget to ask if she’s going to the Yule Ball.”

“I can’t just ask her to a dance!”

“Well, no, not right away,” Ekaterina agreed. “But if you don’t, I will.” She smirked at him. “After all, I heard that one of the offers was from the Holyhead Harpies. They’re an all-female team,” she added after Viktor’s look of blank incomprehension. 

“I don’t even know anything about Quidditch,” Viktor moaned. “Not even enough to laugh at your innuendo.”

“Then don’t talk to her about Quidditch,” Jaromir urged him. “She probably gets enough of that, anyway.”

“Just be yourself,” Ekaterina added. “You are very lovable. Just not by me.” She patted him on the back.

Viktor let out a happy sigh. “Thanks, you two. You’re the best.” He stood up, packed his bag until it was bulging with books, and strode off toward Hermione.

“What do you think? Has he got a chance?” Ekaterina asked as Viktor walked away. 

“Who knows?” Jaromir shrugged. “Come on, let’s go brush up our French.”


End file.
